In a field of agriculture and horticulture, various bactericides aiming at controlling a wide variety of pathogenic bacteria have been developed and practically used.
However, commonly used conventional agricultural chemicals do not necessarily satisfy requirements of their effects, spectrum, residual activities and the like as well as those of reducing application frequencies, application doses and the like. In addition, there is a problem of the occurrence of pathogenic bacteria which have developed resistance to commonly used conventional agricultural chemicals. For example, in cultivating vegetables, fruit trees, flowering plants, tea plants, barleys or wheats, rice plants and the like, for example, various pathogenic bacteria having developed resistance to various types of bactericides, such as triazole, imidazole, pyrimidine, benzimidazole, dicarboximide, phenylamide, strobilurin bactericides and the like have occurred in various regions, and the control of these resistant pathogenic bacteria becomes increasingly difficult year by year. Accordingly, the development of a novel agricultural chemical, which exhibits a sufficient control effect on a wide variety of pathogenic bacteria having developed resistance to commonly used conventional bactericides for use in agriculture and horticulture even at a low dose, and which has lower adverse influence on environment, has been continuously demanded.
In order to meet these demands, various new bactericides have been proposed, but they do not necessarily satisfy the above-described demands.
Patent Document 1 discloses a carboxamide derivative having a bactericidal activity and having the following structure. However, the compound disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a carboxamide bond at position 3 of the pyridine ring, but does not have an ester bond.

Patent Document 2 discloses the following ester derivative having an amino group at position 2 of the pyridine ring as a reaction intermediate (page 265, Example 35, Compound No. 757). However, this compound has a methoxy group, but not a phenoxy group. Further, this compound is disclosed merely as an intermediate in the production of a pharmaceutically active compound disclosed in Patent Document 2, and Patent Document 2 does not disclose a bactericidal activity.

Patent Document 3-6 disclose, as specifically synthesized compounds, ester derivatives which do not have an amino group at position 2 of the pyridine ring as follows. As their representative examples, the following compounds are exemplified. It is disclosed that these compounds have insecticidal or herbicidal activities, but it is not disclosed at all that these compounds have any bactericidal activity.
Patent Document 3 discloses the following compound (page 43, Compound No. 1.59). However, Patent Document 3 relates to use as an insecticide, but does not disclose a compound having an amino group at position 2 of the pyridine ring.

Patent Document 4 discloses the following compound (page 33, Compounds 270 and 271). However, Patent Document 4 relates to use as an insecticide, but does not disclose a compound having an amino group at position 2 of the pyridine ring.

Patent Document 5 discloses the following compound (page 78, Compound No. 1.3717). However, Patent Document 5 relates to use as a herbicide, but does not disclose a compound having an amino group at position 2 of the pyridine ring.

Patent Document 6 discloses the following compound (page 42, Compound No. 229). However, Patent Document 6 relates to use as a herbicide, but does not disclose a compound having an amino group at position 2 of the pyridine ring.

Further, Patent Document 7 or Patent Document 8 discloses, as specific compounds endowed with bactericidal activities, the following compounds.
Specifically, Patent Document 7 discloses the following compound (page 50, Compound No. 48). However, Patent Document 7 does not disclose a compound having an amino group at position 2 in the pyridine ring.

Further, Patent Document 8 discloses the following compound (page 40, Compound Number 22). However, Patent Document 8 does not disclose a compound having an amino group at position 2 of the pyridine ring.

On the other hand, Patent Document 9-14 specifically discloses the following compounds endowed with pharmaceutical activities. In detail, Patent Document 9 discloses the following compound (page 42, Example 186). However, Patent Document 9 does not disclose a compound having an amino group at position 2 of the pyridine ring. In addition, the compound of Patent Document 9 is only disclosed as a pharmaceutically active substance.

Furthermore, Patent Document 10 specifically discloses the following compound (page 32, the right compound in the reaction scheme of step 3). However, this compound is merely disclosed as a reaction intermediate, and Patent Document 10 does not disclose a compound having an amino group at position 2 of the pyridine ring.

Patent Document 11 discloses the following compound as a pro-3-nicotinoyl (page 17). However, Patent Document 11 does not disclose a compound having an amino group at position 2 of the pyridine ring. In addition, the compound of Patent Document 11 is merely disclosed as a pharmaceutically active substance.

Patent Document 12 discloses the following compound (page 51, E step 1). However, Patent Document 11 discloses this compound only as an intermediate, but does not disclose a compound having an amino group at position 2 of the pyridine ring. Additionally, the compound of Patent Document 11 is merely disclosed as a pharmaceutically active substance.

Patent Document 13 discloses the following compound (page 56 (I-17b)). However, Patent Document 13 does not disclose a compound having an amino group at position 2 of the pyridine ring. In addition, the compound of Patent Document 13 is merely disclosed as a pharmaceutically active substance.

Patent Document 13 discloses the following compound (page 93, the synthesis scheme). However, Patent Document 13 discloses this compound only as an intermediate, but does not disclose a compound having an amino group at position 2 of the pyridine ring. Additionally, the compound of Patent Document 13 is merely disclosed as a pharmaceutically active substance.

Non-Patent Document 1 relates to a pharmaceutically active compound which is used as a therapeutic agent for Chagas disease. Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a pharmaceutically active compound having a phenoxybenzyloxy backbone. However, Non-Patent Document 1 does not disclose a compound having this backbone into which 2-aminonicotinic acid is introduced.